The Unexpected Gift
by airwolf addict
Summary: Story Ten. Three months after the devastating drug run -story9- it's Caitlin's birthday, but she struggles to find anything to celebrate until she finds out String did leave her one last gift...
1. Chapter 1 planning

CAHPTER 1.……PLANNING

Caitlin sat alone in the Santini Air office. It had been three months since Stringfellow Hawke had been killed during a seemingly easy mission for Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, director of the FIRM. While business had gone back to normal as much as it could at the hangar, it just wasn't the same without String. To be perfectly honest, nothing was truly normal again. Saint John spent most of his nights in his new apartment, unable to bear staying at the cabin after his brother's death. She, on the other hand, had moved into the cabin since Le van Hawke, Saint John's son, had been determined that was where he would stay, and with him now knowing how to fly himself there it was harder to stop him. He still spent every night in String's old bedroom, but at least the nightmares were becoming less frequent. Le had known String the least amount of time, but they'd still had a strong relationship and String's death didn't come any easier to him than it did any of the rest of them.

\A/

Dom met with Saint John outside the hangar, "What are we going to do about Cait's birthday?" Dom asked.

"She said she didn't want anything, but we have to do something."

Dom agreed. "She misses String as much as any of us, but we can at least do something to lighten her mood." He came up with an idea. "This weekend, we can have dinner at my place. You find something to get her, and I'll take care of all the food for dinner."

"I'll get her a gift tonight and bring the groceries over tomorrow, just tell me what you need."

\A/

Dom picked up Le from school on Friday and brought him back to his apartment. Soon they were planning a delicious dinner.

Le finished putting the groceries up after Saint John walked in the front door. "Dom, Cait said she'd be over here tomorrow by five thirty."

"Good."

"All set then."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

\A/

Caitlin pulled her nightgown on and settled on the edge of the bed with a sigh. It seemed so wrong. The man she loved was dead and she was living in his cabin with his nephew. Tomorrow she was supposed to have dinner with Saint John and Dom, probably for her birthday. She couldn't find any reason to celebrate though. Her dream guy was gone, and with him the rest of her dreams, of a family with him, and lately she hadn't felt well either. Maybe she should she a doctor. An idea came to her, but she quickly dismissed it. It couldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2The Birthday Party

CHAPTER 2.….. THE BIRTHDAY PARTY

Caitlin pulled her jeans on and shrugged into a sweater. She had to be wrong she thought, but it couldn't hurt her to see the doctor. Whatever the problem was, she hadn't been feeling well, and she wanted to resolve whatever it was.

Wearily, she headed out for the Jet Ranger.

"I'll fly," Le volunteered, "you look tired."

"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically even as she climbed into the passenger side. He was right; she hadn't slept well last night either and the dinner tonight wasn't going to help things any. Normally, she would have enjoyed it, but it just wouldn't be the same without String.

The Jet Ranger landed smoothly in the small parking lot outside the doctor's office. Inside, she waited to be called in. "Miss O'Shaunessey," the nurse called, "the doctor will see you now."

\A/

Dom stirred the pot of spaghetti then returned his attention to the sauce. "More oregano," he said aloud.

"You got everything in there?" Saint John asked.

"Yeah. You just get the other stuff ready, and I'll take care of all the food."

Saint John scrubbed down the table and put a tablecloth on it. Next, he aligned the all the chairs and set the table.

Dom hummed merrily as he stirred together the ingredients for a cake. Reaching into the refrigerator, he pulled out two eggs and added them into the batter. He then mixed it together and shoved it into the oven and set the timer.

Saint John finished in the other room. "It looks nice, real nice. I'm sure she'll love it."

The remaining hours passed in a flurry as they finished preparing for the dinner that night. They looked up at the clock-five thirty. Perfect timing.

The jeep rolled to a stop in the neatly kept parking lot. Caitlin and Le climbed out and headed for Dom's unit.

She rapped on the door. Saint John answered it immediately with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Cait!"

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"Well stop just appreciating it and come on in," Dom invited, "dinner's just about to be served."

Soon they seated around the table filled with some steaming hot garlic bread and a pot full of zesty spaghetti and meatballs.

"Dig in."

Heaping spoonfuls of spaghetti were piled high onto each plate then garlic bread added to it. Each of them dug through their mountain of spaghetti with amazing speed.

"There's more where that came from," Dom said piling more onto their plates. Finally, they finished the pot full of spaghetti.

"I don't think I could eat another bite," Caitlin said, "but that was absolutely delicious."

"You don't think you could eat another bite!" Dom exclaimed. "Then what am I supposed to do with this cake?" he asked carrying in a double layered chocolate cake smothered in icing. The sight of it was like a magnet drawing her closer.

"Ok, just one piece," she gave in.

"Me too," Le joined.

" I guess I'll take a piece," Saint John added, "you know I can hardly stand it though," he teased.

"For that you get an extra large piece just so you have to go through more misery."

"Can I have another?" Le asked already having polished off his first piece.

"Sure," Dom answered giving him another big hunk of cake, "I'm not the one watching you tomorrow. I feel sorry for whichever one of you is though, this boys going to be hanging off the ceiling with all that sugar."

After the enormous meal they gathered up the dishes and took them to the kitchen. After pouring them all a cup of coffee, Caitlin flopped down on the sofa in the living room.

"Thanks a lot," she told them although feeling guilty that she was having so much fun even though she'd had very little lately.

"There's one more thing."

"More?"

"Yeah, we got you a present," Saint John supplied.

"Aw, guys, you didn't have to get me anything."

"You deserved to get something for your birthday," Saint John retorted.

She ripped off the carefully taped wrapping paper and peered inside the box. "Oh. My. You didn't have to. I mean you really shouldn't have." Two beautiful diamond studded white gold earrings were inside. "They're gorgeous!" she said in awe.

"So you like?" Saint John checked. He'd been worried she wouldn't.

" Like would be a major understatement, I love them."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure you would like them. Believe it or not, String was always better at picking out the jewelry."

All grew silent at the mention of his name. 'Brilliant, Sinj,' he thought, 'everyone was having a good time 'til you just had to mention your brother who happens to be dead.'

'_The missile imploded violently with the ground where String had been standing. Why? Why couldn't he have warned him just a little sooner? Then maybe he'd still be here today,' _Dom was angry with himself. He'd guiltily hoped after some time it would get better; now almost three months later, he was still just as dead and he still felt just as bad.

Le almost started crying all over again. String had promised he would come back, but he didn't and he wouldn't. Cait had said she'd still take him horseback riding if he wanted, but that desire had disappeared along with his uncle.

Caitlin sensed the sudden despair or the room. Despite her own wish to just break down and cry, she wanted to do something to lighten the heavy atmosphere. Maybe now would be a good time to share the news she could hardly believe, but had finally gotten officially confirmed that morning.


	3. Chapter 3 The Best Gift

CHAPTER 3.…… THE BEST GIFT

Caitlin stood up from her seat, "I have some, uh, news to share," she said hesitantly. _'What would they think?'_

With an uneven stride, footsteps trudged across the pavement outside.

"Before String…was killed," she struggled to say, "well you know, he and I had finally gotten together, and I found out that before he left us, he gave us one last gift."

The uneven footsteps stopped just outside the door, then hesitated for a moment.

"Someone's at the door," Caitlin realized just before the soft knock. "I'll get it."

"Evidently, String gave her his excellent hearing," Saint John remarked. "Personally, that's something I wouldn't have minded having."

"Oh, God, thank you! Thank you!" she squealed in excitement as she opened the door.

Dominic and Saint John leapt out of their chairs at the sudden noise and ran towards the door. When they came to the door, much to their astonishment, they saw Caitlin wrapped in String's strong embrace.

"String, my boy!" Dom cried out in surprise placing his hand on the wall to steady himself. "Is it really you?" he just couldn't believe it.

"It's really me," he confirmed, as a weak smile spread across his lips.

Dom, Saint John, and Le also joined in a group hug so suddenly he almost fell over.

After the lengthy hug, Caitlin helped him in.

He accepted and limped to the sofa in the lining room. Sinking down into the soft old cushions, he propped up his left leg. He rifled around in his jacket pocket for a moment and pulled out a small object.

"How did you make it?" Dom asked, "not that I'm not excited to have you back. It's just the missile and the explosion, you should be in tiny pieces."

"The blast threw me away on impact. I was lucky enough to land in some car's path and they arranged for life flight to come pick me up."

"I should've searched for you," Dom said guiltily. "I should have known somehow you'd come out of it alive."

"I know that if you thought there was any way I'd lived you would've come looking for me, Dom. I'll live though, and I'm sorry you thought I was dead, but seeing me in the hospital for twelve weeks wouldn't have done you any good either."

"At least we would have known you were alive," Saint John argued.

"Hardly. The explosion nearly blew off my foot, and the rest of me didn't fair too well either. I just got the cast off my ankle this morning."

They didn't seem to agree with his logic. He was too tired to argue, so he changed the subject. "Before I came in, I heard something about me giving one last gift. Anyone wish to explain?"

"Yeah," Caitlin said, "I guess, I should finish explaining that. It has been officially confirmed. Stringfellow Hawke, you and I are going to have our own little family."

String almost dropped the box he'd been holding. "Huh? How did you know?" he asked confused. "I guess that at least means the answer is yes."

She took the little box he handed her. "How did I know? I kind of have to know; I just couldn't believe it." She fingered the small gift, finally ripping off the elegant paper in fine chunks. It was a soft maroon and gold velvet box. She had only opened it a crack, when she saw what he meant. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly before planting a kiss on his lips. "Of course, I mean yes!"

String picked up the box from the sofa next to her. "May I?'

"Please do."

He took out the shiny white gold band with an exquisitely cut diamond and slipped it gently onto her finger, despite his shaking hands.

"Of course I will, but that's not what I meant."

"It's not?" asked Hawke, getting more confused by the minute.

"No,"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm going to have a baby, and you're the daddy."

'_Daddy._' Stunned, he sucked in a harsh breath. It kind of excited him and scared him at the same time. He wanted to be a good father; he wanted a family with Caitlin, but it still came as a shock to him. His only two other chances had been taken away from him.

The first was with a Vietnamese woman, Nhi Huong; her son, Ho Min now named Stringfellow after him, he suspected was his son, but by the time he found out she'd married an Air Force Major named Sam Roper. She'd said the boy's name had always been Roper, and that was the only answer she'd ever give. The second had been with Tess. They'd just been too young, she'd said. He'd wanted the baby and she knew it, but she hadn't been ready and had finally opted for an abortion.

Saint John choked on his coffee. "You're what?"

"You heard me. I'm pregnant."

\A/

Later, exhausted from his trip and the evening's surprises, String announced his wish to go home.

"Uh, about that. String, since we all thought you were dead, we might want to straighten out the sleeping arrangements."

"What's different?"

"With Dom nothing. Saint John couldn't stand being at the cabin after your supposed death, so he got an apartment in town. Le's been sleeping in your room every night for the last three months."

"What about you?"

"Somebody had to stay with Le, so I kind of moved in."

He disregarded the problem with a shrug. "Saint John can come back to the cabin if he wants, otherwise, he's got a place to stay. Le can stay with Saint John unless he wants to stay at the cabin with us, it's up to him. And of course you can stay."

Caitlin noticed the exhaustion showing in his face. "Let's go home. Anyone coming to the cabin, the last departure leaves in two minutes."

String limped out to the Jet Ranger and slid into the co-pilot's seat. Caitlin took the pilot's and started up the rotors. Le ran out to join them, scrambling into the back.

"I wanna stay, at least for tonight," he explained.

Before they knew it, the jet ranger was landing gently on the dock. As soon as the rotors stopped, all climbed out. String let out a long sigh. It was nice to be back home.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Life

CHAPTER 4.…….THE NEW LIFE

Caitlin poured herself a large mug of coffee and set it out on the counter. String was still asleep now, but most likely he would come to confiscate her drink any minute. Le wandered in, and automatically poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"No big breakfast today?" Caitlin asked as she started to put the pan she was going to use away.

"Nah, not today. But you and Uncle String can still have some," he added when he saw he putting the pan away.

"That's ok. He doesn't eat the bacon usually anyway."

She wandered upstairs to see if he was stirring yet. He was struggling with the buttons when she came in.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were joining us. You're usually the first one up."

"Was tired," he explained.

"You did look pretty wiped out."

"Yeah."

"You want some help with those?" she asked noticing the tiredness that still showed. Not even waiting for an answer, she deftly finished buttoning his shirt.

He started to pull on a sweater before she could see his arms, but she caught him, "Hawke, it's not even cold out there at….. Oh, I see."

"That's what I was afraid of." Burns still plagued much of his body, especially his arms, further proving just how seriously he had been injured.

"How bad is your ankle really?" she asked. If he hadn't admitted to the burns, she doubted he'd told the truth about his ankle either.

He settled on the edge of the bed trying to ease some of the pain from standing the last few minutes. She'd find out eventually, it would just be easier if he told her now. Hesitantly, he started to roll up his pant leg for her to see. "It's about as bad as I said last night, only it didn't nearly blow my ankle off. It was shrapnel from when Dom blew up the other chopper and it almost took off my whole leg."

She cringed at the sight. The wound was starting to heal, but a dangerously deep gash still came across his leg from about mid-thigh down to his ankle.

"Just don't tell Dom. It won't make things any better, and he'll just beat himself up about it, even though he knows that of he hadn't blown the other chopper I wound truly be dead and not just a wounded walking skeleton."

"Alright," she agreed, "but you're thinner than ever. Didn't they feed you anything in that place?"

"Hospital food doesn't taste too good, and after three months you get kind of tired of it."

"Come on downstairs and I'll fix you a nice big breakfast."

"And some coffee," he added.

"And some coffee."

\A/

"Come on, Le" Caitlin called, "we've got to get to the hangar before Dom sends out a search party."

Le climbed into the back of the Jet Ranger. Caitlin sat down up front.

"Oh, String," she said in surprise not expecting to see him sitting next to her. "You're sure you don't want to stay home and rest?"

"No. I want to see the look on Michael's face when he finds out I'm not dead."

'_Michael'_ she sighed. Someone else to share him with. She had missed him so much during those long three months and didn't want to have to share him with anyone else, but it looked like she was going to have to.

"You want to fly?" she asked.

He shook his head, but his eyes told her he did.

"Don't feel up to it?"

"Something like that."

"What did the doctor say?" she asked, 'not that he ever actually listened to the doctor,' she mentally added.

Sadness showed on his face for a moment before the usual impassive mask hid it. "With my ankle being as bad as it is and the burns causing me to lose a lot of the feeling in my arms, I won't be able to fly again."

'Won't be able to fly' the words rung out in her head. He had to be able to fly; he had most of his life. It was his job and his only way to get to and from the cabin. "The doctors aren't always right," she tried to encourage him.

"Cait, I can't even button my own shirt, dammit, how am I supposed to be able to fly? How am I supposed to be a good father? Huh? Tell me that. If I can't do it myself, how am I ever supposed to teach our kid?"

Caitlin was silent.

"Do you even know the odds of me flying again?"

"No," she admitted, " but I do know you've never let the odds stop you before."

\A/

Michael walked into the hangar with only a slight limp, his cane mostly for show.

"Dominic, I've been trying to avoid this conversation, but I've finished every single other thing I had to do."

"Just spit it out, Michael, whatever it is."

"While I currently don't have any missions for you..."

'That's a first,' Dom mentally interrupted.

"You might want to take Airwolf out every once in a while to make sure….."

His face went pale.

"What is it?" Saint John asked. "you look like you just saw a ghost."

"I think I did."

Saint John spun around to see his brother and Caitlin walking up."

"Hey, Michael," String greeted, trying to fake some enthusiasm. It wasn't working too well.

"You're alive," he said in astonishment.

"Yeah," he returned with wry nonchalance, "that's what the doctors said."

Michael took mental note of the burns and obvious limp. It would be awhile before he was on any more missions, nevertheless it was nice to have him back.

Lauren came from the waiting limo. "Sir, you're needed back at headquarters immediately."

"Well, String I can't begin to tell you how glad I am to see you , but I guess I've got to go."

"Yeah, be seeing you."

\A/

At the cabin that night Caitlin was making String's favorite fish with vegetables hoping maybe he'd eat more.

He entered the kitchen.

"I'm making it special just for you."

"I'm not hungry," he answered bluntly.

"String..."

"I said, I don't want anything to eat."

"Don't want or won't eat? You can't lie to me, you've got to be hungry. At the hospital you pretty much stopped eating all together and you've hardly had anything all day."

"What's wrong with me not being hungry?"

"Nothing, except that you're skin and bones. String, please eat something."

"Fine." She wasn't going to leave him alone about it until he ate something and he knew it.

He fumbled with the fork, frustrated at how hard the small movements were with the numbness caused by the burns. In frustration, he threw down his fork and stormed upstairs, grimacing at the pain now shooting through his leg.

After giving him a few minutes to calm down, Caitlin went up. "Hey, listen, I know this must be hard for you, but…"

He interrupted. "How, Cait? How do you know how hard it is? You don't. I can't fly or play the cello or button my own shirt. I can't even feed myself easily. I just want to go back to living life like a normal person."

"Ok, I can understand that. Maybe I don't know exactly how hard, but I do know it's difficult for you, and I'll help you work through it, but you've got to let me help."

\A/

TWO WEEKS LATER…

String sat on the tree stump outside the cabin playing his cello. The song was mournful, as was his mood, but he had also chosen it since it was one of the easier pieces.

Caitlin tried not to shudder at the last off note, but it could have been worse; she would know.

"It's getting better," she said truthfully.

He set the cello down beside him to be picked up later. "Maybe," he allowed.

"It is. I swear it is. Don't worry, you'll prove those doctors wrong yet, you always do."

She had hope and confidence that he could do it. It would take time and practice, but he too knew it was getting there.

"I told you, you would have to have patience with me, I just didn't know it would require so much of my own."

She laughed pulling him closer. "And I told you I would help you through it, no matter how long it took."

"Yeah, you did." He intertwined his fingers in her long red hair. Gently, he pulled her even closer and kissed her before removing his fingers from her tresses without so much as a single snag.

She was amazed at just how delicate his movements were. "See, that was good."

"Does that mean I should do it again?"

"Anytime."


End file.
